Forum:Hana
Full Name: Hinata Aloysius Display Name: Hana Birth Date: October 13, 1998 Age: 17 Gender: Female Player Type: Solo, (Possibly PK) Statistics ' Charisma: 7 Constitution: 19 Dexterity: 23 Intelligence: 20 Perception: 14 Strength: 24 Willpower: 20 '''History: ' Hinata is the daughter of wealthy business man, Lukas Aloysius and a Japanese model, Tsubaki Soken. They apparently had met in Germany when Tsubaki was visiting for a photo shoot. As a young child, she was born in the lifestyle of a German aristocrat- developing a strong sense of pride- she learned Dutch, horseback riding and basic etiquette of a lady. When she was nine years old, she moved to Japan with her mother and learned more about her Japanese heritage. Climbing through the height of fame and fortune-she had it all. She learned different many different things including rock climbing, karate and calligraphy- tea ceremonies and also the high life of high tech gaming and software. Computers and modeling became her obsession. But the price of money was the sense of abandonment and despite how much her mother loved her, Tsubaki’s career got the best of her and after just three years Hinata moved back to Germany to her father. But there were many changes, she returned to a little boy-her new half-brother at the age of two: Heinz Aloysius. During her absents her father had married a young woman, Janess for a marriage of convenience and as part of the deal they birth a child. There was no love in the relationship and after the Heinz was born- it was if they were never married at all. Hinata returned back into a wealthy but loveless family-burdened greater with a child she despised: a creation born from greed. It was then that Hinata began to act recklessly. Constantly bashing her maids, excessive fickleness and cruelty became her biggest characteristics. She threw constant tantrums and demanded her word as law. To get her out of his sight, her father sent her into another estate with maids, guards and glory- but Hinata was had taken to new extremes. So violent she slashed her own wrists, she was tied down lock in her room. After her episode she complete warped into herself. She retook interest in Japanese toys, manga, computers, and video games as a way to escape reality. When Sword Art Online came out, she had found a new way to escape the world she lived it and believed it was a way to create a new life. '''Personality: Hinata has a huge sense of pride and excessively rude at times. With a very explosive personality, she is easily agitated and violent. She will wipe off any funny faces made to her. Her personality is equally described as a tiger: wild and unquestionably dangerous, reckless and intimidating. Well done backstory, one of the best yet. I think Hinata and Hisae will be bestest of friends (H&H BFF'S). Your character is approved however if you reloook over your statistics you are missing 20 points (Along with the willpower stat altogether). I would make srue they add up to 127 otherwise you will be at a disadvantage. I look forward to RP'ing with you, send me a message on the forums (I'm system) with your characters display name and I'll get you hooked up with a character sheet. Feel free to create an actual character page on this wikia now and decorate it as you like. Thanks! Cantalyssa (talk) 01:22, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Ahhh thank you very much! And yes I fixed that OTL wow.. can't believe I forgot a stat -derped- and yess~~ I shall get it set right away! XD And I can't wait to RP!